


À bas tous les ordres établis

by malurette



Category: F. COMPO
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, does this Kaoru have a full name, non binary, still not sure how to tag characters for this fandom
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics autour de Kaoru et de son identité ;1ère vignette : D'autres réponses possibles.2ème : Enfant de malfrats.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Non mais genre !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742965) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru ne veut pas devenir une femme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au-delà du binaire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Family COMPO  
>  **Personnages :** Kaoru vs Saki  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hōjō Tsukasa, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je ne sais pas si le problème avec toi c’est que tu confonds parfois et absolument-tout-le-temps, ou si tu n’es pas vraiment une fille. »  
>  sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12 – 22 septembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Si tu n’es pas vraiment une fille, alors qu’es-tu ? se moque Saki.

Kaoru ne connaît pas grand’ chose du monde à part ce que lui montre sa mère, qui la dégoûte et qu’elle rejette. Pour elle il y a les hommes d’un côté, les femmes de l’autre, qui s’affrontent, et pas de milieu. Elle n’est pas encore capable d’imaginer, rien : un être humain tout simplement, ni fille ni garçon ou, une fille peut-être mais qui deviendra une femme très différente de toi.

\- Alors je deviendrai un garçon.  
Rien que pour prouver à sa mère qu’elle le peut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les parents et l’hérédité ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À bas tous les ordres établis !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Family Compo  
>  **Personnage :** Kaoru  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hōjō Tsukasa, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Avec son teint hâlé et ses cheveux tout sauf roux cette gamine est loin de ressembler à son père présumé. »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Son père présumé est un malfrat, sa mère biologique une roulure. Avec un tel bagage, Kaoru est assuré/e de mal tourner. Quand on n’a que des mauvais exemples autour de soi…

Saki prétend quand même faire de Kaoru une jeune fille bien, quand elle se souvient d’elle entre deux cuites et trois hommes. D’autres fois, elle brandit son échec certain comme une menace et Kaoru la prend comme une promesse. Kaoru décide d’être libre de tout ça, de devenir son propre type de voyou pour ne se laisser attacher par aucune loi, ni de la société ni de la pègre.


End file.
